Hogwarts Romance
by amyoung3157
Summary: Ginny and Draco? Impossible you may say but i say nay. In this twist of the Harry Potter books Malfoy and Ginny put aside their family's differences, their friends hatred for one another and even good and evil when they unexpectantly fall for one another.
1. Preface

**A/N Okay yes, I am going to completely plagiarize here but only for a moment and before you guys freak it's just to set the time in the books where this is going to happen. I give J.K. Rowling full credit and I hope you enjoy!**

Harry could not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when he arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted his appearance, and he was soon surrounded my a mob of people congratulating him. What with trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow by blow match analysis, and the large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before he could try and find Ron. At last, he extricated himself from Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily that she would like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with him. As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game Harry"

She patted him on the arm; Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, but then she walked off to help herself to more butterbeer. Crookshanks trotted after her, his yellow eyes fixed upon Arnold.

Harry turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, he thought he saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight.

He darted forward, sidestepped Romilda Vane again, and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside seemed to be deserted.

"Hermione?"

He found her in the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Harry could not help admiring her spellwork at a time like this.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah...they're -er- really good..." said Harry.

He had no idea what to say to her. He was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had not noticed Ron, that she had merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said, in a unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er...does he?" said Harry.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?"

The door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got off to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," She said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

"_Oppugno!_" came a shriek from the doorway.

Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled. He quickly ran to the door and ducked out slamming the door behind him, causing the birds to start slamming against the door.

With a wave of her wand Hermione dismissed the birds and the room was left in silence.

Hermione collapsed in a chair, hands covering her face, sobbing. Not really thinking, Harry walked over and brought her into an embrace rubbing her back and reassuring her it was going to be okay. She looked up at him finally with tear-streaked eyes.

"The worst part is, is that I'm not heartbroken because I'm in love with him, because I'm not. I'm just heartbroken that not even Ron is interested." Hermione said staring straight ahead at the opposite wall "I liked him for a while but it was just merely a schoolgirl's crush, I realize now." She looked up at Harry now, who was staring down at her listening contently. "Harry I've loved you for a really long time now but haven't had the courage to say it. You've never showed any interest in me and recently I've noticed how you've been looking at Ginny. I didn't know what to do so I just tried to make the feelings go away. Obviously that's not working so I'm done faking. I love you Harry Potter"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Hermione had feelings for him? Had he really been that obvious about the feelings he had started to grow towards Ginny lately? But, staring down into Hermione's melty brown eyes it hit him and before he realized what he was doing he kissed her.

All thoughts of everything flew out of his head. No Ginny, no Ron and Lavender. The only thing he could think about was Hermione and how he realized at that moment that he, without a doubt, loved her more than anything in the entire world.

**A/N Soooooo, I was having trouble where to start with this one and I kind of needed to preoccupy Harry since him and Ginny get together in the original books. So, I decided to start out quoting the book to set a setting and then twist it to fit the story. I promise some Draco, Ginny romance in the next chapter. REVIEW and possibly after this book I'll go into a sequel with more Harry, Hermione stuff? Let me know!**


	2. One: And so it begins

The atmosphere of Hogwarts had seemed to improve quite a bit in the last week, what with Christmas just around the corner. Everyone had seemed to pair off, all being deeply in love and oblivious to any consequences that might occur. There were the usual 12 Christmas trees in the Great Hall thanks to Hagrid and mistletoes had been hung in what seemed to be every corridor.

Ginny had definitely noticed this enhancement what with all the girls crowding under them every time Harry passed. None of them seemed to have any shame in the fact that Hermione was with him even though everyone knew they were a couple. The most popular couple at Hogwarts. Ginny knew she shouldn't care, shouldn't be this jealous but she couldn't help it, it was getting to her.

Luckily, Dean hadn't seemed to notice her distraction or if he had, he hadn't said anything. He was kind of soft spoken like that around her, afraid to do something wrong and sometimes he was just a jerk. She should be grateful for someone who cared so much for her but at times it seemed kind of boring. Plus, he never let her do anything herself. Did he think she wasn't capable of carrying her own books or getting through the portrait hole herself? Then again he was just trying to be sweet.

"Ginny? Ginny!"

"Hmm..?" Ginny said coming out of her trance, realizing she was still with Dean in the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, I must have zoned out. Sorry."

"It's okay baby but you seem to be doing that a lot lately. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that and, how many more times do I have to say it before you finally get it through your head?" Ginny snapped back at him.

"I-I'm sorry Ginny," He stuttered."It's just habit. I keep forgetting you don't like to be called that."

"Habit? Who else have you been calling that? Do you have something you need to tell me?" She exclaimed not really meaning to get so worked up about something stupid but this had been building up for a while and she just couldn't take it anymore. Dean was getting on her nerves.

"N-no I-I j-just mean th-that my past girlfriends-" He stumbled over words until Ginny interrupted him.

"How many girlfriends have you had? Do you just date them and throw them away like used tissues? Because, I've been in a situation like that before and I'm not going through that again!" Thank god they were alone in the common room because they had skipped breakfast to work on catching up with homework. She couldn't take the eyes on her right now.

"Ginny I think your over reacting." He pleaded.

"I know I'm over reacting! Okay? Just let me be. I need to think." She picked up her books and shoved them into her bag, then stormed out the portrait hole.

Draco Malfoy was just exiting the 7th floor bathroom, his eyes still bloodshot from breaking down in tears of frustration and loss of sleep from working all night on the vanishing cabinet. He was exhausted and started to head towards the stairs. Why had the Dark Lord picked him for such a task? He wasn't important or even all that smart-

Suddenly, someone came running around the corner and straight into him, almost knocking him over. When he caught his balance he was surprised to find someone out and about when everyone should be at breakfast, but then he looked down and realized who it was and reacted how he was taught to react to blood traitors like her.

"Walk much?" He grumbled, trying not to make eye contact so she wouldn't realize he'd been crying.

"S-sorry," Ginny Weasley choked out, her voice ragged and strained.

He looked down to see that her face was streaked with tears and he couldn't help but wonder what had upset her like this. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears pouring out of them and running down her cheeks. Her hair, which is slightly lighter and less severe than her brothers' flaming red, was astray and it looked like she had been running away from something.

"What's wrong?" He asked completely out of curiosity. "Is there someone chasing you? Why are you running?"

"No I just-" She stopped and looked up, her sad expression turning into one of curiosity, then to hate. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, uhm, just curious I suppose." He replied in a tired tone.

"And, for your information, no, there's no one chasing me, so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing us together." Finally their eyes met and she saw his were all splotchy as well. She felt almost as if she was seeing him as a real person for the first time.

His striking blond hair was tousled slightly and looked like it hadn't been cut in a while. His grey eyes were strangely beautiful with specks of a darker grey and held look of defeat and exhaustion. His robes were crumpled and dirty and his nails were chewed down to the nub. He held none of his usual swagger which annoyed her so much. They were so close that she could see every pore on his dirty, greasy, face. She couldn't help but worry about what could have possibly put someone in such a state, even if it was Malfoy.

"I think the real question is what's wrong with you?" She said after taking in his frenzied appearance.

Draco then seemed to realize the proximity and took a step back, averting his gaze to over her shoulder to avoid eye contact. What was he doing standing this close to this disgrace. What would his father say to such a thing. Associating himself with something comparable to a mudblood. "What do you care what's going on in my life. Mind your own business." He wanted to walk away but he just couldn't help it. He could feel something there. That's why he hadn't already pushed past her and left. There was something there and he just couldn't help it.

Ginny knew she should just walk away from this before someone saw them talking and started making assumptions. She just continued to stare though. For the first time she wasn't seeing an enemy, someone to approach with caution and be ready to hex at the sign of trouble. She was seeing him as a 16 yr old boy who looked as if he'd already started to give up hope. He look so sad and all she wanted to do was comfort him, to tell him things were going to work out. She just couldn't though she couldn't bring herself to betray her friends like that. Could she?

When he looked back at Ginny she was staring at him as if it were the first time she'd ever really seen him. They'd been going to school together for six and a half years now and they were just now taking each other in. Only now were they going off their own opinions and not off what they'd heard of each other, not what they'd been taught and brought up to think. All it took was running into each other in a deserted corridor. It was weird for both of them. And, even if they didn't realize it right then, something inevitable was starting, something huge that they might or might not regret later.

They stood like that, in complete silence, for about 2 minutes before they realized what they were doing.

"Well, uhm, I'm gonna go. I have some, uhh, homework I need to finish." She said, breaking eye contact once again and starting to move around him.

"Yea homework," He said as she started to walk off. "Hey!" He yelled to her back just as she was about to go down the stairs and she turned to look back at him. "See you around?"

She thought about this for about a second and then replied, "I'd like that." She said with a small smile. When she turned back around and started for the stairs she realized she wasn't lying, not at all.


	3. Two: Only to be Caught in the Act

Ginny hadn't seen Draco in two days, since she'd run into him in the corridor. He'd been absent from the Slytherin table at meals and she wasn't in his year so she had no classes with him. Once she thought she saw a flash of his blonde hair on the 7th floor after leaving Gryffindor tower but it was gone before she could get a good look. She couldn't exactly start asking around for him either, people might think she's trying to start trouble. Nobody would guess her real intents to find him, that she was really worried about him not showing up to meals. Something was torturing him mentally, if not physically. She needed to find him and see if he was okay and that's where she was now.

She was standing once again in the currently deserted 7th floor corridor. This time she was pacing up and down, waiting to see if he'd show up. She wasn't sure if he would considering she had only seen him once for sure in this corridor, possibly twice. Her question was, what was he doing up here? The only thing that's really on the 7th floor is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and some unused classrooms. What reason would a Slytherin have for being up here. That's why she needed to investigate.

There was a Hogsmeade trip today so while the whole school had headed out to buy sweets from honeydukes or drink butterbeer at the three broomsticks, Ginny had stayed behind to try and figure out what Malfoy was up to. This, however, has proved to be rather boring. Ginny stalked up and down the 7th floor corridor, willing with her mind for Draco to show himself up here so that she could interrogate him, get him to admit to whatever he's up to.

She paced like this for quite a while now. She had been so focused on listening for Malfoy that she was completely oblivious to everything else until she was once again across from the tapestry of Barnabas and Barmy. Ginny looked at the tapestry deep in thought when it suddenly hit her.

The room of requirement. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? That's probably what Malfoy was doing on the 7th floor, but what was he doing in there? She had no idea if he was even in there but she was willing to wait to find out. She found a place to sit against the wall with the troll tapestry and stared at the wall opposite, where the door appears.

She must of dozed off for awhile because she was abruptly awakened by the noise of rearranging brick.

There right across from her was the door to the room of requirement emerging from the wall. She stood up and pulled out her wand. The door creaked open and out came Draco Malfoy looking worse than the last time she'd seen him.

At first he didn't notice her but her red hair caught his gaze in his peripheral vision. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?" He said trying to push off the fact that she just discovered where he'd been spending almost all his time recently, which could only lead to suspicion.

"No, I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in the Great Hall for meals and-"

"So you are stalking me aren't you?" He said, his expression, which seemed to be permanently stuck on one of deep depression, turned into a slightly amused one. He even smiled a bit.

"N-no, I was truly worried for you. Have you been eating?" She stuttered a bit, stuck on how beautiful his smile was.

This pissed him off and warmed his heart all at once. On one hand she seemed to truly mean what she was saying. On the other, did she really think he wasn't capable of taking care of himself? Plus, he was horrified that she had discovered him. "I can take care of myself, Ginny. You don't need to worry. Why are you worried for me. I have never been nice to you. All I've done is discriminate against you and your brothers. You should only wish pain upon me, yet your seeking my out to make sure I've been eating?"

Ginny didn't really think about this. She didn't know why she cared and it didn't make much difference to her, there was something between her and Draco, this she knew. "I feel something between us. I realized this the other day. I can't help it. All I've been able to think about the last few days is what could possibly upset you so much." She walked over to him and ran her finger between his scrunched together eyebrows, causing him to relax them. "I want to help you get better."

"You can't help me. This is outside of your, or anyone else's, control." His face drooped and it seemed like it took every ounce of his being to get this sentence out, as if he was telling her he'd been sentenced to death.

"I want to try." She said, contemplating what she was going to do next. Would he reject her? There was no denying how she felt for him and she felt it was almost impossible that he didn't feel this too. Did he? She really wanted to kiss him, to show him she was there for him even if it seemed nobody could help.

He still wouldn't meet her gaze. "Look at me, Draco." She pleaded.

He looked at her, staring right into her eyes. She wanted to help him? He didn't know what to say to this. No one had ever looked at him like this. Never once had he had someone really care what happened to him. His whole life was basically the manipulation of other people trying to get what they want. He didn't understand how she could care about him. The best part though, was that he cared about her too. Seeing her when she was crying and upset had hit him hard. He needed her. She just came into his life and already she meant the world to him.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, finally giving in to her desire to kiss him. She went up on her tippy toes so she could reach her lips to his and in turn he stooped down a little and wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist pulling her against him. Her lips met his and she melted into him, holding onto him so tight as to never let go. He tilted his head slightly to kiss her more deeply while leaning her against the wall and pinning her there, his hands on either side of her head. She slid her hands down to his chest and rested them there. She could feel his heart beating hard against his chest matching her own. He broke away put kept his forehead resting against hers while they caught their breath.

Something caught her eye and she lightly pushed against his chest urging him to move so she could get a better look. When he finally moved to the side she stood staring at, a very shocked, Hermione Granger.

**A/N Woo! This chapter took me like all day to write. I kept getting distracted. So this is my third chapter (including the preface) and I've only gotten one review! So, if your reading this, please review and tell me what you think. It's driving me insane not knowing. Thanks!**


	4. Three: Lets Pass Notes

**A/N Okay it's a little sad how excited I got when I got only my second review. Well, I was excited enough to write this. See why y'all should review? So here you go! This one's a long one.**

"I can't believe you. Running around snogging Draco Malfoy, of all people! I mean, I thought you would have a little more self respect than to let him take advantage of you like that. What would any of your family say if they saw you with that boy? His father is currently one of the supporters to the most powerful dark wizard alive, you know, the one we just happen to be at war with, just in case you forgot." And so it went, on and on. Ginny didn't think Hermione would ever stop lecturing her.

After Ginny had looked to find that she had seen the kiss, Hermione started walking off towards the portrait hole. Ginny bade a quick good-bye to Draco and ran after her hoping to be able to explain her actions. But, as soon as she caught up to her the lecturing began. Ginny wasn't even able to get a word in, for every time she tried to speak Hermione raised her voice louder to drown out Ginny's voice.

And that's where she was, sitting on a sofa by the fire while Hermione paced back and forth ranting, in front of her. Everyone should be in Hogsmeade, but after Hermione she wasn't making anymore assumptions, so she cast a silencing charm around them just in case. Finally Hermione came to a stop with her lecture and just stared at Ginny, her hands on her hips.

"First of all Hermione, you're right on every single one of those points but, what you need to understand is that, Draco is not his father, this I can see. Something is mentally draining him. He's not been acting himself. When I ran into him in the hallway the other day he looked like he'd been crying, and like he hadn't slept in a while. I felt something click right then and I can't make it go away he's all I think about. I think I love him. Please, you can't tell anyone about this." Ginny said giving Hermione her best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and said, "Ginny you know you're like a sister to me. You're going to get hurt and, if preventing that means telling someone to get you to stop I will."

"No, I won't. You don't think I can take care of myself? That I don't know this is a bad idea?" Ginny was getting frustrated, her voice rising louder towards the end of the sentence. "Look I promise to not do anything stupid, 'kay? Just don't mention this to anyone."

"You don't have a future with him! He's going to be a Death Eater! From what Harry suspects he probably already is."

"Who says I want a future with him? I kissed him, I didn't ask him to marry me!"

Finally relenting a little Hermione said, "Alright I guess I'm not talking you out of this. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Ginny replied with an evil smile on her face. That was a good one, a Gryffindor, careful.

This made Hermione laugh and she plopped down on the sofa next to her, Ginny laughing too. And, that's where they spent the rest of their time while everyone was in Hogsmeade.

At dinner they sat together and Ginny kept periodically glancing at the Slytherin table hoping Draco would somehow magically appear. But of course even in a school as magical as Hogwarts he was still nowhere to be seen.

Finally, she saw Draco slip in the doors to the Great Hall, grab some food off the nearest table, which had just happen to be Slytherin, and slip out. After waiting a couple seconds and finishing her plate real quick so no one would get suspicious, she muttered something about finishing homework and slipped out after him.

She exited the Hall just in time to see him descending the stairs to the dungeons. She ran after him but when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around, and he was gone. She turned around to trudge back up the stairs and back to the common room, more eager to be with Draco than ever.

The next day passed by with nothing more than Ginny studying in the common room, only leaving the comfy chair by the fire for meals and bathroom breaks. She thought this was a good idea because she was worried that someone might notice how distracted she was. Turns out this was more of a giveaway than ever when, to her surprise, Ron walked up to her and sat down in the armchair opposite her.

"You've been acting very unGinnyish today. What's up?" He asked sounding as if he was just making conversation but Ginny read more into it than that, he was probably concerned that her and Dean's break up was causing Ginny's distraction.

"The ceiling. What's up with you?" Ginny joked and Ron shook his head.

"You know what I mean. Since when do you study all day. Don't tell me Hermione's rubbing off on you."

"I just had some homework to catch up on, that's all. This is my OWL year, might I remind you."

At this Ron actually Cringed having gone through the piles of homework last year.

"I wish you luck with that." He said, but then thought about it. "You just seem kind of distracted when your around us. The only one you seem comfortable around is Hermione. You're not listening to talking books again are you?" He tried to joke.

"Wha-? Of course not! Why would you bring that up?" Ginny snapped not finding it the least bit funny.

Luckily for Ron the twins picked that moment to plop down on the sofa on in between Ginny and him. _Damn,_ she thought, _I can't kill him now, I have witnesses. Well, the twins might cover for me there was that one time when-_

"So what're you two doin'?" Said George, obviously trying to distract her from ringing Ron's neck, at the same time that Fred said,

"What'd you do now?" To Ron.

"What makes you think I did something wrong? Maybe it was her this time!" He pleaded.

"Well, hate to break it to you but, you tend to say the wrong thing most of the time and when you combine that and the fact that Ginny has issues controlling her anger, it's usually easy to tell when you've pissed her off. Oh! and there are the signs, clenched fists, a set jaw, and narrowed eyes." Said Fred inspecting Ginny as he listed. "It isn't rocket science."

When he got a lot of confused looks from the rest of his family he said, "Muggle saying, picked it up from Hermione."

"You two are pissing me off too! I'm trying to study and all your doing is bickering!" By now almost everyone in the common room was staring and absorbing for later gossip. She picked up her books and once again stormed out of the portrait hole. _They're right, I need to work on my anger, and maybe impulse control too. Whatever. I have more important things to worry about. _

Ginny didn't really think about where she was going. When she calmed down she realized it was almost curfew. She waved her wand and the time flashed in front of her to confirm that indeed, she shouldn't be found wandering right now. Trying to decipher her surroundings she realized she was, once again, by the Room of Requirement. Maybe he subconscious was trying to tell her something...

She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Malfoy so she decided to head back to her dorm. She turned around to find bright yellow cat eyes staring up at her. _Filtch's cat! _It stared at her for a moment then ran around her towards Filtch's office. _Crap! It's on the seventh floor too! What to do, what to do?_ Gryffindor tower was way too far to run to. Plus, ugh she was tired. She looked to find a deserted classroom across from the Room of Requirement next to the trolls tapestry. The door was locked but with a quick _Alohomora _she was in and shutting the door, relocking it once inside.

Inside there was an unlit fire place with a very dusty sofa in front of it. _Not a classroom then. This'll do. _"Incendio." She said pointing her wand at the fire place and it sprung to life with cackling flames. After pulling the sofa closer to the fire she laid down, fully intending to spend the night here. It was nice and cozy.

It was far past curfew when Draco was exiting the Room of requirement, trying to make as little sound as possible. He was wondering when he would be able to slip Ginny the note he'd written to her.

He tensed. He heard something coming from across the corridor. He slinked across to the other side, following the noise. He came to a locked door and could here thunderous snoring coming from the other side. Curiosity didn't usually get the best of him but he wondered who would be sleeping here as opposed to a nice warm bed. "Alohomora," and the door clicked open. When it swung open the snoring got even louder. As quietly as possible Draco snuck over to the already lit fire place to see who the form was that was sleeping on the sofa. He had to stifle a laugh when he realized that little Ginny was the source of the noise.

She was curled up on her side, pillowing her head with her arms. Her hair going every which way. Her robes were wrinkled and shoes still on. Despite the fire she looked cold so he removed his own robe and laid it on top of her. There were a couple text books on the floor so he figured he'd put the note in there with a little of it sticking out the top so she'd notice, after he added a quick P.S.

He sat like that for at least an hour thinking about how screwed up his life was and how much he'd like to be able to give it all up and just be with Ginny.

After a while he decided he needed at least some sleep before classes tomorrow and got up and left, looking back the whole way.

When Ginny roused the next morning it took her a moment to process why she wasn't in her four poster bed and instead on a filthy old couch that looked even dirtier than it did last night. Finally coming into full consciousness, she swiped her wand in front of her and glowing purple numbers popped up. Since it was early it took her a second to process what those numbers meant.

_She was late! _She was way late. Ginny sprung off her makeshift bed before she noticed the set of robes that was laying on top of her. She was wearing hers and didn't remember having these last night. She looked and saw the Slytherin crest on the right breast pocket. Confused as to what a Slytherin would be doing up here let alone watching her sleep, Malfoy flashed to the front of her mind. _Was it him? _She sure hoped so. It was so sweet he had covered her up.

Finally her brain was fully functional and she draped the robe over her arm, picked up her books and started to rush out the door when a slip of folded parchment fell out of her Potions book. She bent over to pick it up, shifting all the books and the robe to one arm. Written on the front in, what seemed to be, perfect handwriting was _Ginny_.

As much as she'd like to read it she had already missed breakfast and half of her first class. It would be a stretch to make it to her second class on time and she absolutely had to on that one. Double Potions. Snape would flip if she was late.

So, she ran, clutching the note as if her life depended on it. She would read it the first chance she got but, for now she had to hurry.

After a quick, very quick, shower, a clean uniform, brushing her teeth, and running a brush through her hair, all of which taking 25 minutes, she was sitting in potions extremely out of breath. Professor Snape hadn't entered the room yet so she had a chance to finally read her note. She unfolded it dreadfully careful, as not to rip it.

Ginny,

I'd like to start out by saying, I'm scared out of my mind. If anyone, and I mean anyone were to find out how I feel about you, horrible things could happen to me, not to mention you. It would be best for us to stay away from each other but I can't. You're all I've been thinking about since our first real meeting when something sparked. I'm writing this shortly after our first kiss though I don't know when I'll get it to you. I want you to know that I have no intents to stay away from you for long. I don't care how much sneaking around I have to do to be with you, I will. I really hope you feel the same way. If you don't, then I will somehow find a way to get over you but it will be hard. Try to find a way to write back with your reply. I'll probably go insane with the wait.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I could hear you snoring through a closed door.

The last part made her laugh out loud which gained her some very questioning looks from those around her, which only caused her to laugh louder. Then Snape swooped in and started class right on cue.

The rest of the day passed in a breeze and she went to bed that night, still thinking about her note.

**A/N Well there you go. Tell me all your thought and feelings on it please! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also sorry if there's a couple grammar errors or typos. Spell Check doesn't fix everything. Click that little button below and review!**


End file.
